Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
Description of the Related Art
There is a technology for simulating an appearance of a printed matter to be actually printed on a personal computer or the like and previewing an image obtained by such a simulation on a display screen. The image obtained in this manner is referred to as “soft proof image”.
A user conducts image processing, e.g., a color adjustment with a soft proof image being displayed on the display screen, thereby being capable of smoothly obtaining a printed matter having an intended appearance.
Incidentally, there is proposed a technology for notifying a user how much of a color difference there is between a color included in print data and a color expressed by an image forming apparatus before printing, and for conducting printing through use of a printing apparatus with a small color difference among a plurality of printing apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-171268).
However, in a related-art image forming system, there is sometimes a case where a printed matter having an appearance equivalent to that of a soft proof image displayed on a display screen of a display unit cannot be obtained.